Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to crosslinked polymers, and more particularly to the use of click chemistry to form the crosslinked polymers using a transition metal ion catalyst, methods and apparatus for preparing such polymers, and medical devices made from such polymers.
Background of Related Art
Click chemistry refers to a collection of organic reactions which are capable of forming a highly reliable molecular connections in solution or bulk state. Click chemistry reactions may be highly selective, high yield reactions which should not interfere with one another as well as other reactions.
It would be desirable to make an injectable medical device by mixing and dispensing first and second precursors functionalized for crosslinking by click chemistry using a transition metal ion catalyst for placement in situ.